1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination spray and immersion parts washer with multiple chambers within one container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Industrial parts cleaners and washers are not new. In fact, there have been many designs over the years. Some examples of existing assemblies include:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,933 to Albers is titled Cleaning Tank. The Albers patent shows a cleaning tank having a fluid container, an air driven motor, a drive shaft, a filtered submersible pump, fluid transport conduits, outlet nozzles and workpiece supports.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,033 to Hartnell is titled Hot Solvent Cleaning Tank. The Hartnell patent shows a hot solvent cleaning tank for cleaning parts. An open top steel barrel is mounted on casters and provided with a thermostatically controlled heating element. A pump is provided, but is located outside of the barrel. A basket can be suspended by a chain hooked on the barrel rim above the solvent level. The tank system is described in Colum 3, Lines 34-39 to be used as both an immersion cleaner and a recirculation parts cleaner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,653 to Russell is titled Parts Washer for Cleaning Mechanical Parts. The Russell patent describes a parts washer for cleaning parts comprising a tank mounted upon a reservoir. A pump draws liquid cleaning solvent from the reservoir and circulates the liquid cleaning solvent into the sink and back into the reservoir. A filter is shown to be between the sink and the reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,021 to Beach is titled Parts Cleaning Machine. The Beach patent shows a machine to clean parts by treating the parts with sprays projected from different directions. A screen is provided over a dome shaped bottom. A spray ring is also provided.
Other examples include:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorTitle5,598,861Danowski et al.Parts Washer with Solvent Flow Control5,482,064GoddardCleaning Apparatus5,213,117YamamotoParts Washer4,509,545TrotterPortable Washing and Spray Assembly4,128,478MetzgerParts Washer3,158,160EstandianPortable Dish Washer2,664,902CampionCenter Spray Portable Dishwashing Machine
While each may work well for their respective intended purposes, they each may be improved upon.
Notably, none of these references show a container having two chambers within a single unitary container.
Further, having two chambers within a single conventional 55 gallon drum is not shown, nor is the method of making such an assembly.
Still further, it is desired to have an improved overflow device for maintaining proper solution level in upper chamber during immersion cleaning.
Still further yet, it is desired to have a solution soak cycle control for controlling solution level for immersion cleaning in upper chamber.
Still further yet, it is desired to have a closable lid to contain spray.
Still further yet, it is desired to have a safety switch that automatically stops spraying if the lid were opened during operation.
Still further yet, it is desired to have a low fluid shutoff, whereby pump and heat would be shut-off in a low fluid situation to prevent damage to the machine.
Still further yet, it is desired to be able to fully and easily remove the internal parts from the container for cleaning and maintenance.
Still further yet, it is desired to have a seal that affords a suitable seal between the top and bottom chambers during operation, yet allows for easy installation and removal of the assembly into and from the container.
Thus there exists a need for a combination spray and immersion parts washer that solves these and other problems.